The final frontier
by madreader13
Summary: Khan is defeated and life goes on, the Enterprise leaves for it's 5 year voyage with a new recruit. Samantha Brown. Awkward and shy she has waited for this moment her whole life. Kirk/OC with background Spock/Uhura . Rating T for the moment... May include later Khan/OC depending on where this story goes. Yes this is an OFC story so if you hate that sort of thing then don't read.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Went to go see Star trek into darkness yesterday and it gave me some inspiration to write this. Yes I realise that I have my main character as an female OC (I can hear the chorus of groans already) but I want to have this from the point of view of someone who doesn't know all about the different species and planets. So hopefully this way we will learn along with Sam all about space, the Enterprise and Kirk's thigh muscles….

Keep in mind that it has been a long time since I've wrote anything like this so naturally I'm going to be quite rusty. Review, favourite… You know the deal but be HONEST I want to know what you think.

Disclaimer- I don't own Star Trek or trying to make a profit off other people's hard work. Enjoy!

* * *

It took hard earned skill to get into the Academy not luck. That's what she had told herself when she applied, that this was something that would happen to other people not you. Don't get your hopes up and don't expect anything. 'Cause if you do… you won't get in and then you'll have to stay with your _delightful _family and you'll be stuck on earth forever. No space, no stars, nothing.

It was a harsh reality but at the time but one she had grown accustomed to, after all revising astro-physics in secret and reading any book that had any connection to the Academy or Starfleet while trying to keep it from your parents. For as long as possible? It did things to you. But yet with any secret it was only a matter of time before you were found, no secret could be buried forever.

Luckily this was not the present case. She, Samantha Brown had got into the Academy and got to leave her backwards family for the stars. She had even got through the Academy in one piece, granted she didn't really have many friends and she kept to herself mostly… But in the scheme of things that wouldn't matter she was going to make something of her life and she was going to go against everything her dad had taught her. 'Space is evil, space will only lead to destruction and death.' Her family hadn't exactly moulded well into to 'space age' and hadn't accepted it either. Sam never knew why, it was never explained to her why her father had such an objection to everything outside the atmosphere so Sam just looked up to the stars and dreamed in secret.

Surprisingly though when the week before she was to leave and by then her parents had already shouted at her till they were hoarse, her dad had grunted at her that he was proud. It didn't make sense at the time and it still didn't make sense now. But she had left her mother, father and sister for a better life without looking back so she wasn't going to start now.

She had studied and given upon friends and family to peruse her dreams. To finally look out into space, the final frontier. To actually go on missions and venture out into deep space. It was a fantasy then

now it could be a reality. Hopefully she would get assigned to a ship but at the moment she was to take a job here at the academy.

It was still a dream come true however cliché it sounded

and although it wasn't the full package she wasn't one to be ungrateful and

she had achieved a lot considering her meek beginnings growing up in a family who didn't even talk about space.

* * *

The safety lights had come on outside, tinting everything with a pale blue hue. It used to be distracting and annoying but after four years it had become a sign of home. Her **real **home. It had been a very tiresome day and long drawn out graduation. Most people would be hitting the bars or partying or even celebrating the recent defeat of Khan. Not her. Samantha Brown had only been to two parties in her life; the first had been terrible and the second she had got drunk and lost the only friend she had. So she was glad that instead she was pottering around her room trying to decide whether or not to keep the dying cactus or just leave it.

She turned around when she heard a sharp knock on the door, swiftly dropping the old textbooks that she had decided on binning- they were only collecting dust in an otherwise chaotic room- and opened it. First she noticed the uniform, Starfleet standard issue, he was also old. Not an ageing man but one who had seen a lot in his time, it was clear from the wise look in his eyes and the Captains engravings on his shoulder. Stunned to see a Captain she took a step back. He was an actual captain, of an actual ship, he would have been into space and seen other planets, been on other planets, fought against evil and protected the good. But she guessed that the norm among Captains. It wasn't an amazing thing in Starfleet, quite normal, only something extraordinary to her.

"Good evening Miss Brown." The man interrupted her musings and brought her back into reality. However the fact that he knew her name and therefore was at the right door and wasn't just going to ask her if she knew where another student or graduate was or to ask her directions in the maze that was student accommodation. No he was here to talk to her… Most likely.

She could feel the look of stunned joy slowly gravitate from her brain to her face and blinked opening her mouth to try and form a reply. This could be it, he could actually fulfilling her dreams or telling her that in fact she was being sent home… She pushed away the hopefulness and ignored the doubts remembering when she applied to the Academy, don't get your hopes up just to see them swan dive off the nearest building.

"Good evening , Captain…?"

"Jameson, and I'm glad to see you've got your wits about you. You're going to need that in deep space."

He gestured for the door and Sam hastily let him in, eager to find out what he meant.

"Now please sit down Samantha we are short on time and I have much to discuss."

Sam perched herself on the messy bed, cursing at her general untidiness and why the Captain had to interrupt her while she was clearing her room ready to move into different quarters.

"I gather you accepted the teacher position?"

"Yes sir, thank you again for offering me-"

"-cut the bullcrap Brown we both know you want to go into space."

"I.." Deciding that lying would ruin everything for her or come back to bite her in the ass like it almost had before, she sighed.

"Yes sir, I would like to eventually go into space."

"Good. The enterprise leaves in 2 days. You won't need to bring anything with you, everything will be provided for. Only.."

He eyed the dying cactus and the clothes strung all over the floor.

"Only what you wish to keep as personal items."

Sam looked at the Captain in surprise, was this really happening? Was she going to wake up in the hospital ward in a few minutes? But the Enterprise was a bit of a leap even for her dreams, the flagship of Starfleet.?

"-and make sure you make friends on board 5 years is a long time for a lonely yeoman."

Sam blushed, it wasn't her fault that her social skills weren't polished. She had tried on several associations only to fail miserably and not connect to the person at all.

"I appreciate your concern but I'm sure I will be…"

Wait.

Did he say 5 years?

"Captain Jameson I think there has been a mistake, I've been assigned to be a teacher at the Academy not… Anything else."

"There's no mistake and I would gather your things quickly and get some rest it's an early start

tomorrow."

He stood up and began walking towards the door.

"Tomorrow? You said I had two days!"

"My mistake. Goodbye Miss Brown and good luck"

Sam watched the Captain's back slowly get smaller and disappear round a left corner before closing the door and facing what had just happened.

What had just happened?

A Captain (who in hindsight was mostly a little drunk) had just told her she was going to be going on the Enterprise. For FIVE years. Things like this just didn't happen to her. Yes, she had got into the Academy and at the time she hadn't believed that would happen but this was something else entirely

Life changing didn't cover it. She was going to be on the flag ship for the Enterprise, the ship that had brought justice down on Khan and stopped the seeds of a war with the Klingons.

She could quite get her brain around it and she only had till tomorrow! That was hardly anytime at all and it was already getting late and she still had to tidy her room. Although that wasn't her main priority, she needed to stay calm and stop panicking about this.

She peeled off her clothes and placed them in a heap on the bathroom floor. There really was no point in worrying about being messy when she was going into space the next day. Sam stepped into the shower and let the water begin to wash away all her worries.

* * *

She laid down on her bed kicking aside the remaining clothes and textbooks. She turned off the lights and closed her eyes. She needed rest, like the Captain said it was going to be a big day tomorrow. She rolled over adjusting her pillows and covers, what if the Captain was lying? What if when she turned up the next day to enter the ship they all laughed in her face and told her that he was joking? Sam stared at the ceiling above her. The blue lights were beginning to dim, in the next hour only two would remain on. This wasn't the first night when she could sleep.

She exhaled and inhaled copying a Vulcan breathing pattern which was supposed to relax you. They had learnt it in class as a strategy for coping under pressure. She rolled over once more onto her side and examined her room.

On the other side was an empty bed were her room mate used to be, Charlene had dropped out of the Academy in the second term. She had changed her mind about what she wanted to do and who she wanted to be, so naturally left Sam all alone. Nobody else had joined and if they did then they didn't want to share with Sam. It no longer mattered, she was leaving this building anyway and now joining the Enterprise?

She let her eyes drop and she curled the duvet around herself as she let thoughts of deep space, uncharted territory fill her head. She leaned over to her bedside table to set her alarm and saw a white envelope sitting on top. Her brain began whizzing around banging against her skull and her body jolted awake, she quickly opened the letter eager to see her dreams be confirmed or instead crushed.

_Dear Miss Brown,_

_Starfleet are pleased to inform you that you have been selected to become part of the Enterprise crew on her five year mission. You are to be secondary Yeoman and to step up to the position in the required circumstances. The ship will depart at 9:00 am earth time and you will not be required to bring any additional equipment Apart from the exception of comfortable clothing to wear for departure. You will also be required to document the voyages of the Starship Enterprise and send monthly reports back to Starfleet HQ. You have been chosen for this role because of your passion for learning and enthusiasm towards you studies. I wish you good luck and please remember to arrive with plenty of time before departure as a medical examination will be required. _

_Chief of Staff, Starfleet Operations- Fleet Admiral Paul. _

Sam held the letter out in front of her as if was made of fragile glass. It was true, she was going on the Enterprise. Before now she hadn't really believed it and was afraid that it would turn out to just be a hoax but now this letter confirmed it, it even had a recognisable signature at the bottom of the letter. Just as her acceptance letter to the Academy had one.

She suddenly got out of bed and jumped into the air, dancing around her room in celebration. At long last! Deep space awaited her, and so did a good nights sleep. She managed to step on the rouge cactus before climbing into bed but even that could shake her good mood.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thank you to the one person who favourited this and the three who followed! But obliviously I would like... Reviews? Tell me if you like it or not, what I can do to improve. I'm not asking you to commit to a relationship with my story just write your opinions.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek. I am a humble and meek writer with no foul intentions. Good day!

* * *

Sam tapped her fingers against the tops of her legs, it wasn't that she was nervous, she was excited if anything. It was only a medical examination and then it was only a five-year trek through space. A quick examination compared to what was beginning to seem like it would be a lifetime in space. However for some stupid reason she was more worried about the medical than the actual mission itself. Perhaps the doubt of not being fit enough and then being thrown off the ship was the issue. Though it shouldn't have been, she wasn't unhealthy or ill and had never even broken a bone in her body. She had kept in shape despite the fact she never was going to show off her body. It made her uncomfortable even thinking about that she had no friends so the chance of a relationship was out of the question.

She sighed releasing a tense breath, she needed to be calm and controlled and-

"-I guess you don't like medical tests either?"

She shot her head around to see who had disturbed her preparation period and the owner of the very husky overtly masculine voice.

She raised her eyebrows and felt a blush creep on, he was tall and very handsome

and had piecing blue eyes. The kind that you could stare into all day and not even realise it.

"Er.. Yeah."

She swallowed the lump in her throat and released her hands which had been gripping the chair, this was going to be a new life for her and she had started it with that?

"Sorry I'm a little on edge." She gave a nervous laugh and looked down at the floor. Stupid, stupid.

"I could tell."

An awkward silence passed between them as the guy rocked backwards and forwards on his heels and Sam continued looking down at the ground.

"It's my first time on the Enterprise so…" She blurted out, it didn't really matter though, this was an extremely forced conversation. Why did nothing come easy to her?

"...I haven't seen you around before."

"I found out yesterday, so it's been a bit of a panic and rush to sort everything out."

"Hmm"

The guy didn't really seem that interested and she couldn't really blame him that much, this had just been a horrid reminder of her lack of social skills and the past disappointments. There was no reason why he would like her as a friend or anything else. There was no reason why anyone would like her in such a way

She slouched lower into the metal chair and deeply exhaled, she was saved, when another person joined them. A blonde woman with a pretty face and a short skirt. The complete opposite of her, while Sam was brown-haired and looked plain this girl was beautiful and even… sexy? The blue-eyed god standing in front of her certainly seemed to think so. He immediately perked up leaving Sam feel even more useless.

Maybe this had been all a mistake, she should go before someone embarrassed her or more likely she just embarrassed herself.

"Samantha"

She stood up glancing at the woman who had said her name, it was a nurse and that meant she didn't have anytime to run or hide, she was actually going to have to do this.

She reluctantly stood up and made her way into the medical bay. As she left the guy gave her a strange look, she dismissed it and turned her back leaving him and the other gorgeous woman to no doubt flirt and probably 'get it on'.

* * *

The room was long and rectangular and as the Nurse led her to one of the beds they passed around half a dozen other crew members. Some looked queasy others completely relaxed and then one or two bored. Sam wished that she was bored instead she was a lovely shade of green.

It was probably her upbringing that made her have a dislike for hospitals and needles and doctors. Her stupid family messing things up again.

She sat on the bed and tried to keep her mind off the hydrospray that was sitting on the table next to the bed and concentrate.

The nurse picked up the Padd that was right next to the hydrospray.

"Samantha Brown. 21 years of age 5ft 6 athletic build."

The nurse paused tapping at the Padd, bringing up a different screen.

"You have no known allergies, no recent hospital admissions and you seem to be at the peak of health."

In a different situation Sam would have beamed at her but instead all she felt was dread.

"Now all we need to do is your standard vaccinations." Sam stole a glance at the hydrospray only to find it was already in the nurses hand. She felt a tremor go through her spine and she forced herself to take steady breaths.

The nurse sighed and patted Sam on the back in an endearing manner.

"Don't worry Samantha you're not the only one, the Captain isn't too fond of these things either."

She chuckled the nurse was probably recalling a past incident, at least someone was having an enjoyable time because Sam was not.

"You'll feel a prick when I administer it and that will be on the count of three. Okay?"

Sam weekly nodded squeezing her eyes tight and forcing her body to again take a deep breath. In and out.

"Ready."

It wasn't a question it was a statement.

"One"

Sam thought of home and her parents and Earth. The Academy and her lack of friends, the pretty guy outside the door and the pretty girl who was with him.

"Two"

Actually he looked quite familiar... She had probably seen him around the Academy and he just hadn't registered or something.

"Three"

The nurse pricked Sam's neck with the hydrospray waited a few seconds before releasing her. Sam's hand instinctively went up to her neck and she winced in a delayed reaction to the annoying pain.

"There you go that wasn't too hard was it?"

Sam grumbled under her breath and managed to get out a thank you while the nurse handed her a small piece of paper with her room number and wished her a good day.

Sam left the sick bay and let the relief wash over her, it was over there was no possible way they could tell her that she didn't belong on board now. She was safe from being thrown off and anymore awful needles and 'precautionary' vaccinations.

She stared in surprise at the empty chair and quite empty waiting room. Both the guy and girl had left or just gone in without her seeing. For some reason she huffed, annoyed deciding that they were probably ' hooking up' already. Typical.

* * *

Sam continued wandering around the Enterprise making her way slowly to her room. Hopefully she would have a nice room-mate, Sam was doubtful that the lower down officers and whatever she was- Secondary Yeoman-would have rooms all to themselves, especially as the sheer number of engineers and others.

She estimated that there would be just over 400 maybe 420? Regardless that was a lot of people, would everyone come back? Sam didn't want to think about those possibilities so instead she settled on a more romantic notion. Maybe she would meet a nice guy who she could actually talk to and it would really be a romance under the stars. Sam laughed at her own naïvety , that was defiantly not going to happen. Not because she didn't want it to but as this mornings attempt had shown she couldn't talk to people, never mind anything else.

Sam went round a left then a right following the signs on the walls, she went

up some stairs, turned left again and continued along a corridor till she reached the room 229. She placed the palm of her hand against the door and it slide open-

"Honey I'm home!"

Of course no one else was in the room, thankfully but there was another bed. She was going to have a room-mate, this was either going to turn out great or terrible. Most likely the later considering recent events.

The room basically had the same layout as the ones in the academy which meant she didn't have to re-adjust to a different room. The only main difference was that this time she would be sharing the space with another human being. She eyed the red dress that had been laid out on the bed with her boots.

She wasn't the greatest fan of the 'costume' that most of the female staff had to wear short skirts with black stockings, some got lucky with trousers. But she would wear it no less, she wasn't going to start a battle that she wouldn't win on her first day. That was something to fight for once they were deep in space and it was too late to chuck her out.

She stripped off the trousers and top she was wearing and exchanged it for the nylon tights. She began pulling over the dress when she heard the door slide open. She frantically got the dress on and turned to see who had unintentionally 'peeping tomed' on her. Probably her new room-mate.

She was greeted by the surprised face of the pretty blonde girl from outside the medical bay. The door closed behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thank you to 7 followers, 2 people who favourited and the one reviewer. C'mon guys I'm grateful but I hunger for more reviews, I wanna know what you think. I appreciate that there isn't much to comment on but I'm working on that!

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek and the likelihood that I will ever have enough money to buy it... Fingers crossed I win the lottery.

* * *

"Er... Hi?" Sam offered the shell shocked girl, it was Sam's fault of course changing in the middle of the room, scarring the girl forever. Sam adjusted her dress cursing at herself and the worse the nervous laugh she had just given. It wasn't funny, both girls knew that and the laugh had done nothing to help the situation. In fact probably amplified the sheer painfulness of the moment.

Why did these things keep happening to her? She was starting to feel more and more unlucky as the day progressed. No. You got into this ship that the only thing that mattered, she had waited her whole life for this moment and social awkwardness aside she should be grateful. And anyway it was unlikely that this day could contain any more horrendous incidents. She groaned under her breath. Famous last words.

The girl coughed, startling Sam who was starting at the floor intensely, preferring to examine the shine of glossy floorboards rather than face her new roommate, who also had just walked in on her changing. Sam looked up at the girl still refusing to meet eyes, the blonde girl extended her arm offering a kind smile.

Yes, now Sam felt like an asshole. Earlier she had written her off as some kind of slut or bitch, purely because of her appearance. The blonde hair, blue eyes and perfect figure in her head equaled the popular pretty girl who would be mean and get all the guys. Just because the idiot guy from earlier had been hitting on her it didn't mean anything. Sam bit her lip and reached out shaking the others hand, maybe she could compensate for her error... At least the girl wasn't telepathic, that wouldn't have ended well at all.

"Meredith Jameson." The girls voice rang out, breaking the silence and filling it with a confident, strong voice completely contrasting her pin-up appearance.

Well, it seemed that Sam had got more than one thing wrong about the girl and at least one right. Would they be friends? Perhaps. Sam didn't want to linger on it though

"Samantha Brown but you can call me Sam."

Their eyes met, one set blue and sparkling the other green and weary trying to make up for her past judgement.

"Sorry about walking in on you there, I didn't think that anyone would be in the room"

"Don't worry, if anything it's my fault."

Sam looked down at their hands which were still in a handshake and realised the other girls hand, cringing at the awkward start which was again her own fault.

She stepped aside letting Meredith into the room.

Sam sat down on her bed pulling on her boots, zipping them up before standing up to examine her appearance.

"So I'm guessing you're new too?" Again it was the girl - Meredith- to break the silence. Perhaps that was why Sam had failed all those other times at friends because the other person didn't want to comply?

"Huh? Oh... right. Yeah."

"It's nice to be with another newbie"

"I guess... Although considering neither of us know where we will be going. And I would really like to get to breakfast first. Queues tend to suck.." Sam trailed off, it was supposed to be a joke... Oh well. Wasn't the first time something she had said bombed.

Meredith snickered.

"Signs too complex for you Sam?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Don't worry I won't let you get lost."

"Good luck with that one."

Meredith smiled holding up her dress examining it in the light.

"Wow... So much for equal rights."

"It's supposed to be traditional..."

"Traditional my ass."

Sam turned to inspect herself in the mirror. The dress fitted, for once but almost too well. It clung to her skin, the reasoning probably thought up after it was designed, probably some lame ass after thought to be 'battle ready'. It stopped mid-thigh. At least it was long sleeved and she had tights but never the less she hoped this wouldn't bring unwanted attention.

Meredith raised her brows at Sam glancing at the different colour dresses.

"I guess they sort people by colour now?"

Sam shrugged, she was just as new as Meredith how was she supposed to know?

"Probably"

"Anyway... What's your position then?"

Meredith eyes sparkled with curiosity. Sam looked at her in surprise the girl was really friendly, it was a nice change.

"Secondary Yeoman... But I guess I'm going to be doing other stuff too. You?"

"Nurse Jameson at your service."

"Not bad... But I think I outrank you." Meredith rolled her eyes chuckling.

"Whatever gets you to sleep at night."

Jameson... That rang a bell, she defiantly had heard that name recently-

"Would all crew members be at their stations for departure in ten minutes... Including the Captain."

"I guess I'll see you around then Meredith."

"Yeah you'd have to be pretty unlucky to die within the first day. See ya."

* * *

Sam smiled hurrying out of the room. It was too good to be true, an actual friend? She rolled her eyes at herself, seriously? What was her problem? Yes she hadn't had many friends at the Academy and she also wasn't the most sociable person ever but why should she condemn herself to a friendless existence? It was irrational and more than that damn right stupid.

Sam made her way along the corridors not exactly aimlessly walking but as close as you could get. Trying to navigate a starship was no easy task, even if there were signs. Besides she had other things on her mind, like where she actually was supposed to be going. She knew positions on the ship and what each position meant, Sam wasn't an idiot they had been taught it at the Academy, she knew all about everyone but the one she needed - Secondary Yeoman. To be honest she was starting to believe that it was a made up position, she had never heard of it before and when she had briefly ran a search for it on her Padd it has come up with nothing.

That was her reasoning to go to the bridge, the real Yeoman would be there so she would be told by her direct superior where she needed to be.

* * *

Sam reckoned she had around five minutes when she entered the bridge, five minutes to find out where the hell she was supposed to be. The door slide open and her jaw dropped slightly. Most people were already at their stations and it was almost an exact replica of the Academy training rooms- or rather the other way round... She scanned the room for the place the Yeoman would normally be stationed and luckily there was someone already there.

Sam examined her as she made her way over, she looked a lot older than Sam and a lot more experienced or even wise. She was wearing a red and black all in one instead of the ridiculousness that Sam had been given. Lucky.

"Hi, I'm Sam the Secondary Yeoman."

The woman snapped her head round to inspect her, narrowing her eyes examining her face and form. She looked stern, hopefully she would be fair too.

Sam had already seen too many cruel and strict professors at the Academy, she didn't want to be stuck on a ship with another one. One that would probably take joy in making Sam's life strenuous and drain any fun out of the job.

"Lieutenant Yeoman J.M Colt."

Sam straighten her posture as the woman continued to peer into her soul.

"It's good to meet you ma'am."

"You won't be required on the bridge, go to the medical bay and find someone else to pester. I don't have time to deal with you now."

Sam stiffen at the Lieutenants bluntness but nodded, quickly removing herself from the bridge and hurried along to an elevator rushing inside knocking into someone else in the process.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Finally! Sorry for the long wait for this next chapter... I am at your mercy. I have had loads of school work and distractions keeping me away from this story but now I'm back! I am going to try and get out the chapters more regularly and next time I will warn you if I'm going to disappear for a bit. I hope this chapter isn'r a dissapointment after the long wait and I have tried to take on board adivce. Continue to review! Happy Reading. Oh and would you prefer AN's at the start of chapters or the end?

* * *

"S-Sorry!" Sam felt the heat and blood rush to her face and neck while her mouth opened in gormless fashion when she saw who she had bumped into. The same piercing blue eyes from earlier, the same chiselled jaw and 'too good to true' biceps. Of all the people to run into… Him? It wasn't logical, or possible. She had worked out the number of people on this ship and the size of the ship. Why did this keep on happening?

Sam scorned herself, just because she ran into him twice in the same day didn't mean anything. It wasn't like they were destined to keep meeting or anything. That would be beyond ridiculous, she scoffed again at her star crossed lover notion, she needed to stop reading old romantic novels they were starting to seep into reality. Besides, it was already pretty clear the extent of her social skills and the guys interest in her - or rather great lack of.

"You should watch your step."

Sam blinked blankly at him. He looked in a hurry but so was she. What right did he have to be… To act like he had the key to the world, even the way he stood seemed to shout that he thought he owned the place. Well, Sam was going to have none of it. He was properly a brand new recruit just like her. The scar under his left ear seemed to disagree with her but she ignored that for the moment. He probably got it in a motorbike accident or something reckless.

The blond haired god returned the blank look, waving his hand in front of her eyes, to check if she was in a daze or just medically unwell.

Sam snapped out of her thought groaning and folding her arms. She didn't have time for this.  
He was… Unbelievable.

"Oh please"

"I mean it" He paused before smirking, "Star ships can be dangerous places."

She released a strange sound from the back of her throat, a mixture of a cough and a snicker. Who did this guy think he was? Sam made a mental note to ignore him if she had the unfortunate and bad luck to be graced by his presence again.

She was not looking to get involved with a jackass like him. Especially as he was right even in his idiocy, Star ships could be dangerous places and hanging around with guys like him would result in heartbreak, pregnancy or being kicked off the ship. Not that she would sleep with him or anything like that…

Sam felt her cheeks heat up as she met eyes with those blue orbs of wonder… She quickly blinked looking away trying not to look like a deer in headlights and resolved to staring past the blonde haired jerk and at the fascinating Federation logo on the wall of the elevator. A smile pulled at the corner of her mouth,  
she would show him! A snappy response would leave him defeated and her free of any future machinations.

"Sure thing… Jackass"

He cocked a brow and a smug look and the feeling of pride resonated in Sam's chest. She had totally shown him, who said that she could stand up for herself? Or be the wise cracking hero? Although the unnamed guy hadn't done anything wrong… She ignored the feeling that she had probably just been judgemental and a bitch- again- and…and why did he have a stupid grin on his face?! He stepped out of the elevator and Sam jabbed the appropriate button to get her to the medical bay, trying to flee while she still could. He gave her a salute and glanced down at her short hemline and black tights.

"See you around … legs"

This time Sam did go scarlet and just in time so the dumbass could see, Sam opened her mouth to respond with some kind of witty comeback, what exactly she wasn't sure… but the door closed before a single syllable could be uttered. She tugged down the dress and tried to compose herself. He was just a guy and it wasn't like she hadn't had leering comments said to her before. She did go to the Academy after all, and there was no shortage of cruel and testosterone pumped males strutting around. She hoped that this wouldn't be an incontinence or distract from her work. Not… not that she…

"No!"

Sam snapped her hand to her mouth, surprised at her outburst. She was over reacting… Again.

* * *

"Yeoman J.M. Colt sent you here…" His southern twang echoed in the room. The medical bay was spacious and empty. Sam still couldn't help but eye it with a cautious gaze. If wasn't as if they would strap her down and start pumping strange chemicals into her…

"Yes."

"Why again exactly?"

"I've already explained Sir… I don't know, she said to go 'pester' someone else."

"Well she's right about the pestering."

Sam felt all the hope in her body drop, flee and try to escape the sinking ship.

"Doctor McCoy. Please, it's my first time on a Star ship, I-I… I don't know where I'm supposed to be or what I'm supposed to be doing." She winced at the desperation that had crept into her voice.

He grumbled under his breath about useless training, the decline in standards and 'may as well be an engineer.'

"And you want me to help you how?"

Sam gritted her teeth, feeling the frustration and anxiety build up in waves of emotion and anger.

"I. Don't. Know."

"Attitude Brown. It may be your first time on a Star ship but if you don't pull yourself together it could be your last. Look around you, everyone else is doing there job- except you."

Sam sighed, was she destined to fail and get shipped off back home. Back to long days and sleepless nights, of unfulfilled dreams and plans never to materialise.

Her expression transitioned from one of anger to misery; the thought of entrapment on Earth seemed to be getting more and more likely.

The doctor noticed the change and he took a softer approach, he had experience with emotional ladies, they always changed quickly and lashed out at the nearest man. In this case it would be him and the way Sam had been staring at the hydro-spray… He wanted to come away from this intact but most of all he wanted to diffuse her. Having a new recruit walking around miserable and lost… Well it just wasn't right. And Colt? He would have to question her about this later, it wasn't like her to act like this. It didn't make sense. He knew that she had her reasons for such behaviour but he knew that there had to be more. There's always something else. McCoy knew from being a doctor and having to sit through tales of woe and sorrow while he gave check ups, people didn't just lash out on new recruits. There was always more…

"Doctor McCoy?"

"Look kid, Colt been through a bunch recently, we all have. She's been doing this job all her life and now it's suddenly been decided that she needs a helper? Another Yeoman?"

"But it's a longer mission, it's the big mission, the five-"

"I know what it is and so does Colt. If it makes you sleep at night. I'll talk to her alright?"

He reached along the table grabbing his PADD and began pressing and tapping against the screen, bringing up different options and menus.

Sam bit her lip and looked down at the floor, she didn't want to stand out here, she wanted to fit in. To be part of the team, to be a cog in the wheel, if only things turned out like she wanted. If only…

"I've sent you all the vaccination routines and deadlines. It may seem like much but someone has to do it and as organisation is your job… Sort through it, schedule it and keep your restless hands busy until Colt actually gives you an order."

"Thank you Sir…"

She turned to walk away but couldn't resist a burning question.

"Do I have an office or-"

"Brown, leave. I'm a doctor not a damn babysitter."

"Yes Sir. Thank you again Sir."

"Yeah…yeah" He muttered under his breath as the medical bay's doors slide close, leaving Sam alone. Again. This time she had a task, a mission, a purpose.

She navigated the deserted hallways and quickly found a door with her name on it. It was fairly close to the bridge, she must have walked straight past it. Granted she was distracted then because of that nameless guy but…

Sam felt a small tug at the back of her chest, causing her to hesitate mid-step. She had studied the affects of Warping on the crew of Star ships. Normally it was the engineers that got the runt of it and were the ones that got exposure to all waste products from the engines and machinery. The only people who were more damaged were the away teams… So the senior staff and those who offered to fight. Mostly Starfleet was a peaceful and organisation but there was elements- sometimes very large percentages of it that ended in violence. Like the most recent 'incidents', the Romulan and John Harrison. It was uncommon that incidents like these would take place so close together. But she wouldn't know. She wasn't in the senior year of the Academy when the Romulan attack took place so she didn't fight and it wasn't public knowledge about the John Harrison attack either. They had downplayed it and kept it very quiet. The only way she had found about it was via the interstellar news channel. Sam had felt betrayed at the time and silly for not noticing anything strange was going on behind closed doors. Eventually she let it go, Starfleet couldn't tell everyone everything. It was naïve to think that she would be told about classified missions purely because she was a member of Starfleet. I wonder what else they haven't told me…

She blamed the second tug at the back of her chest on nerves or just a strange reaction to Warp speed. She shook it off pressing her palm into the smooth metal of the door. It slide open and she examined the room. A standard desk and a single chair.

Well…They sure liked simplicity.


	5. Chapter 5

Sam sighed for about the tenth time that minute. It was her method of filling the silent room with noise and of reminding herself that although alone, she had work to do. She sat staring at the large monitor, her PADD was connected into, scrolling through the spreadsheet of names, facts and dates McCoy had given her. It contained all the basic information of every member of the USS Enterprise. It was quite a job - not that she was complaining. Most likely she would still be working on it tomorrow, surprisingly it wasn't as simple as she had first envisioned. But planning out the vaccination schedule, it was better than standing around the ship looking like a lost lamb, which was not a good look , especially on her first day.

Sam blinked drawing her eyes away from the document to study the room. Her room. Wait… It was her room right? Yes it did have her name on the front but the way events were playing out no doubt something else was going to go wrong. Someone would come along and evict her from the room, she would be told that there is in fact another Samantha Brown on the Enterprise and yes this is her office,not yours.

The room was mostly empty actually. Apart from the desk with the monitor and her plugged in PADD it was bare. The other features of the room included a giant Starfleet symbol on the wall and a Federation logo on the floor. Sam had always considered it a weird design choice to put logos and things on the floor, it meant that every who walked through the room would step on them… Obliviously it wasn't meant to be a mark of disrespect but… She sighed again, pulling herself out of her jumbled thoughts. She needed to concentrate and **focus.**

Sam scrolled further along the page glancing over the names, none of them sparked recognition, just as she had figured. Sam hadn't known that many people at the Academy but now it was a fresher start, a new life. Sam's gut twinged with the feeling of guilt. She probably shouldn't be just skimming through all of this data. These were real people. People with dreams, hopes, goals and lives…

Sam yawned.

Cringing at the enormous sound she had just made she tapped her nails against the desk. The room was too bare. It was making her head hurt. She knew she should've brought that damn cactus. The space needed a pot plant and Sam wanted some sort of company. It wouldn't be entirely professional to throw it across the room in a mad rage but if she was frustrated she needed some sort of releasing the tension…

Speaking of professionalism, what was wrong with Yeoman Colt? Doctor McCoy's explanation seemed too weak and strung together. There was something else too. There had to be. It wasn't a personal attack on her was it? Well, she was flattered if Colt actually perceived Sam as some sort of threat. As if! Anyway even if she was bitter about having an apprentice or anything, she shouldn't have lashed out at Sam. She could have been at least civil. One question didn't count as 'pestering', if she had asked a dumb ass question then maybe. It would make sense then. Maybe she was missing something… There was always something, a story to explain it? At least there always had been in her mum's TV shows…

Sam winced at her own thought of home, it had been a long time. She should probably send some sort of message to remind her family that she's she alive and hadn't run off with a guy or anything - she had been accused of that being her plan when she told her family she was applying for Starfleet. The accusations were still implanted in her memory. Crisp as ever. The message could wait, she had other things to do, and besides it wasn't like her family had bothered to get in contact with _her. _

The older Yeoman probably had some unspoken with something that Sam wasn't aware of. It was no use running stupid scenarios and deliberating it, the only way of finding the truth was confronting Colt. Sam wasn't going to do that any time soon. After one conversation it felt like there was some sort of … feud between them? Feud sounded too strong. She was probably just paying too much attention to things again, over thinking stuff.  
Sam left the pestering thoughts at the corners of her mind , and opened up a new page. The white of the blank document was a blessing but a short one, because as soon as Sam had opened the next link she was faced with yet another spreadsheet. She grimaced but carried on none the less.

* * *

She clicked on the last link, the exhaustion of the day was starting to pile onto her. To say it had been a long day was an understatement of a monstrous kind. All she wanted to do was collapse onto her bed and feel the wave of sleep take her. Sam rubbed her eyes as she saw the display of her monitor. A small chuckle escaped her mouth. He had sent her a map of the ship. She wasn't going to get lost any more.

Sam closed her work of the day and began wandering out of her office and to her quarters. The hallways were empty asides from the occasional tired looking officer or engineer that like Sam were crawling back to get some sleep. Sam didn't bump into any ass hole guys so she found herself smiling through her tired composure. It was a peaceful walk and gave her the chance to admire the ship, the Enterprise was just as magnificent empty as full with rushing people . Every surface looked new and every curve and line complemented the next. Who ever had designed it… Sam couldn't quite remember. They had designed new Eden.

The light was off when she entered the room. Meredith was curled up lightly snoring, blonde hair falling in wisps over her face.  
Sam smiled and collapsed onto her own bed. This could turn out to be great. No - the greatest thing ever. All day she did not see Yeoman Colt again and although alone in a blank office was a tad lonesome, she had plenty to do and she would grow warm towards it. Besides she rather liked her own company.  
Maybe… Maybe at some point she would get to be on bridge properly too. Not in a permanent position just for a day or two. Colt had to get ill at least one during the next five years.

Sam grinned at the thought, feeling her eyelids start to droop she quickly changed into skimpier clothing. While the temperature of the ship was regulated she preferred being on the cold side and then snuggling up in the covers. It was the same at the Academy. Sam brushed her teeth and dropped her uniform to the floor. She would…she would sort it out in the morning. Her thoughts wandered and the ease of sleep started to creep onto her. Her last conscious thoughts was of the guy from earlier. The one with the piercing blue eyes and roguish smile… Why did she bump into him? She was leaving the bridge and that was the exact way he was going…It didn't make any sense. Who was he?

* * *

BUZZ

BUZZ

Sam peeled open her eyes and leaned over to find a button to shut up the buzzing. It was too early, too soon. Sam rubbed her eyes and stretched her arms before letting them flop by her side. A loud yawn exited her mouth as she did. She wiped her mouth and eyes while attempting to get up without getting head rush. It was apparently worse on Star ships according to magazines from back home… Not that she used to read them… regularly. They were trashy magazines that only had one or two true bits of knowledge, which were buried under heaves of crap, fake crap and made up shit.

She looked over at Meredith who was already up, dressed and watching her with a bemused expression on her face.

"What was all of that?"

"Er…I was waking myself up."

"Right… Good to know that my room-mate is absolutely nuts."

"Yeah."

"How was your day yesterday then? I see you didn't die."

Sam explained her wandering round the Enterprise lost, finding Colt, getting shoved away from Colt, McCoy, the endless spreadsheets and then the mysterious ass.

"You sound like you like this 'mysterious ass'. Am I right?"

Sam made a sound between a chuckle and a snort. _Attractive as always._

"No! I've met him twice and don't you remember from yesterday? You talked to him too."

Meredith cocked her head.

"At the Medical bay…?"

Meredith continued to furrow her brow in confusion. Sam decided to leave it.

"Anyway I've got to get to the med-bay early, so see you later."

Sam waved goodbye, wished her a good day and hoisted herself out of the comfy heaven making her way to the shower.

She let out a murmur of admiration for whoever had invented the shower and then the person who had installed them into Star ships. Smiling at the addition of coconut and vanilla shower gel her mind drifted to last night. She remembered being confused? She was confused about… About the jerk-face.

Sam stepped out of the shower and continued getting ready for the day. She brushed through her wild hair, trying to flatten it down while zipping up her boots and putting back on the dress. She noticed two croissants on a napkin on her bed, her lips spread into a smile. Her room-mate was too good to be true. She would have to remember to return the favour at some point. It couldn't be that hard right? She had five whole years.

She left the dorm with a spring in her step and a smile on her face. Sam was ready to face the day, excited even. Yesterday she had just about finished the vaccination planning and now she was ready for anything!

Sam turned and body slammed straight into someone.

"Sorry!" She had bumped into a hurried looking man who kept running his hands through his hair.

"Weel, that's a damn good thing t'en iasn't it lassie."

"Um…"

"Sorry. I'm just in a wee bit of a rush and all. As yeer can probably teel."

"To?"

"Eh?"

"Do you er… Need any help?"  
The Scotsman stopped,eyeing her up and down pausing slightly, probably deciding if she would be able to help him or not Sam thought.

"Have yeer seen Jim anywhere lass?"

"Who?"

"Jim! The Captain!"

"Oh no… Sorry."

He eyed the badge on her chest.

"Wait a sec- you're the yeoman lass. Yeer can give this damn message to Jim instead."

The Scotsman handed her the PADD, he waved as he left her standing a little shell-shocked in the hallway. Well…that was different. At least he was nice. Who ever he was.

She sharply made herself to the bridge where the Captain no doubt would be. It was weird that the strange man didn't know where the Captain was. He would be in the bridge of course.

She opened the familiar door and straightened herself on seeing Colt. Well this was official Starfleet business. Sam made her way towards Colt, head held high in an attempt to appear 'confident'. She approached and made an awkward cough to alert the superior of her presence.

Colt whisked around and pressed her lips together at the sight of Sam.

"Yes?"

"I have a…A message for the Captain."

"Well, as you can see the Captain is not here currently." Sam quickly surveyed the room just in case Colt was... No, the famous chair was empty and everyone else was already sitting down busy.

"Could you give this to he arrives?"

Colt opened her mouth to no doubt provide a dismissive comment but instead her eyes flickered toward the door and she mumbled under her breath about 'otherwise engaged my ass'.

"It looks like the Captain has arrived."

Sam turned away, nodding and murmuring a small thank you,to face the Captain.

Realisation smacked her in face and Sam wanted to hit her head against the nearest wall.

It was then jerk from yesterday. Which didn't make any sense, except it did. It made perfect, horrible, awful sense. Sam replayed the scene from yesterday in her head, all the insults, all the… He was wearing the same as yesterday, a yellow coloured top and… there it was. The badge with the small _Captain_ inscription. She should have noticed yesterday. Why didn't she see it yesterday? After all the Academy to become more analytical. She had been too busy staring into his stupid, blue eyes.

She had called the Captain a jerk, jackass, ass hole and many more colourful things in her head. No wonder he had raised a brow at her. Sam assumed that she would never see him again, now she was going to speak with him again in the next few seconds. She was going to have to face the consequences of being an idiot. A stupid, stupid, stupid idiot!

Sam gritted her teeth and made her way towards the Captain. Better get this over with.

* * *

AN: Remember to review! I know that the story still hasn't really kicked off yet but I appreciate the comments and criticism and you can even put what you think of the characters and what you want/suspect will happen next. Thanks again!


End file.
